Naraku's Plan and Kagome's Burden
by ILoveInuyasha622
Summary: Naraku wants to bear a child with a woman who has extraordinary powers to create the ultimate demon that will replace him when he dies. Kagome, a priestess, is the one he chooses and she must do as he says or be killed. Will this burden destroy her?InuKag


**Ok this is my first Inuyasha story so I hope everyone likes it. I'll warn you now that there are mature scenes in this story not for anyone under 16. I would say 18 but I'm only 16. Please read and review. Thanks so much :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome and stared impatiently at her as she packed all her things into her yellow backpack. She was leaving again and as always Inuyasha couldn't stand it. He growled under his breath in frustration as Kagome packed the final items into her backpack.

"Alright I'm off you guys," Kagome said cheerfully as she tossed her backpack over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Kagome, be safe," Miroku advised her.

"Hey Kagome, before you come back would you mind packing some extra clothes?" Sango questioned, "Since we're about the same size I thought it might be fun to try on some of the clothes from your era." Kagome smile excitedly.

"Of course!" Kagome exclaimed, "Plus it'll be nice to not be the only one dressed like this for once." They both giggled softly. Suddenly a small set of hands gripped tightly onto Kagome's shoulders causing her to jump.

"Kagome will you bring me back some candy?" Shippo whined. Kagome sighed happily and nodded her head. Shippo's eyes lit up with joy and he pounced back to the ground.

"Come on Kagome we don't have all day," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome's irritation to his impatience became obvious in her facial expression.

"Well I'm glad to know you're in such a hurry to get rid of me."

Inuyasha huffed at her sarcasm. "Well the sooner we get you out of here the sooner you'll be back and we can continue to search for Naraku," He barked as he grabbed the strap of her backpack and roughly tugged her out the door. Kagome tensed up and swatted his hand away from her backpack and glared at him in annoyance.

"Don't pull me, I can go when I'm ready," She snarled. Inuyasha's eyebrows arched with anger and a growl escaped his throat.

"Quit stalling and let's go Kagome or you're not going at all!" He howled.

"Like you can stop me!" She snapped at him.

"The hell I can't!"

"No you can't!…Because all I have to do is say one little word and you'll be face down in the dirt," Kagome purred with triumph. Inuyasha flinched at the thought and began to twitch.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" He questioned anxiously.

"Keep demanding me like that and I will," Kagome hissed as she swung her leg over her bike, "jeez you act like I've never done it before." Kagome began to pedal and Inuyasha followed her, pouting and mumbling angrily to himself as they continued.

Suddenly when they were no more than 10 yards away from the well, a scream of pain erupted from the forest. Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped with a start.

"Was that Kaede?" Kagome questioned, recognizing the voice.

"It sounded like it," Inuyasha replied as he darted his eyes in every direction, searching for the source of the sound.

"INUYASHA HELP!" Kaede cried, "A TREE FELL ON MY BACK AND I CAN'T MOVE IT! HELP!" They both gasped in worry.

"HOLD ON KAEDE I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Inuyasha shouted back, but before leaving he turned to Kagome and said, "You go ahead and go, I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Kagome worriedly asked. Inuyasha groaned.

"Yes I'm sure, I got this. Later Kagome," Inuyasha bid farewell to Kagome and then sped off to find Kaede. "HOLD ON KAEDE I'M COMING!"

Kagome stared nervously in the direction Inuyasha had ran off. "I hope Kaede will be alright," She spoke to herself. She shook her head to try and rid her worry then turned around back towards the well, but bumped and fell into a tall dark figure before her. She gasped, startled by the unknown figure. She stood there for a moment trying to balance herself when she heard the man speak.

"Well hello Kagome."

Kagome jumped back in terror. _I'd recognize that voice anywhere_ She thought, _it's…_She looked up to see the face of the stranger and her heart began to race as a cold chill ran down her spine.

"Naraku!" Kagome gasped. An evil grin formed at the sight of Kagome's terrified expression.

"Kukuku," He laughed then quickly grabbed Kagome and pulled her into an embrace she could not escape though she tried with all her might to break free.

"Let go of mphmph…" Naraku placed his hand firmly against her lips, jerking his arm with the motions she was making to wriggle free. Suddenly a purple glow shined between Naraku's fingers and Kagome's lips, and with moments Kagome had fallen unconscious. Naraku lifted her limp body into his arms and gazed upon her face.

"Kukuku, I have big plans for you," and with that Naraku departed on a dark cloud that formed beneath his feet as his poisonous insects followed behind him, and they headed towards the tip of mount Hiroshima.

Meanwhile… Inuyasha ran off into the woods in search of Kaede, but found her nowhere. _Where the hell is she? Why isn't she making any sound?_ Inuyasha thought.

"KAEDE WHERE ARE YOU?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm over her Inuyasha there's no need for shouting," Kaede hollered from a few yards away. Inuyasha turned to face her and couldn't believe what he saw. Kaede was picking herbs and placing them in her basket standing tall and completely unharmed.

"What the heck is going on here?" Inuyasha panicked.

"What do ye mean?" Kaede pondered, confused by Inuyasha's outburst.

"Did someone help you move the tree?" He questioned impatiently.

"What tree?"

Inuyasha stood there, baffled and worried. He knew something was wrong. _Something's not right…_

"Kagome and I just heard you scream for help. You said a tree fell on top of you," Inuyasha explained praying that Kaede would have an explanation or even know what he was talking about.

"Inuyasha no tree ever fell on top of me and I can assure ye I did not yell for help." Inuyasha's heart began to beat hard in his chest, and he became nauseous with worry. _Kagome, something better not have happened to you._ That was the only thought that raced through his mind. Kaede stared with concern as she watched Inuyasha's frightened expression.

"Inuyasha is everything ok?"

He stood there silently for a moment. "I.. I have to go find Kagome," and with that he raced off toward the well.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled, but it was no use. He was already gone

When he arrived at the well his heart sank. _Kagome's bike is still here which means… She never went home! And that means… Kagome's been kidnapped!_

* * *

_AuthorsNote: I handwrote this at first and it took up six pages so it would have been longer but my hand got tired and I just typed up what I wrote but the next chapter I'm just gonna type it first so it should be longer. Please read and review :)  
_


End file.
